


the ginger gambit

by insearchofamonstergirlfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Yule Ball Antics, ability to write romance? also questionable, adherence to canon? questionable, ginny weasley is a leo, i almost didn't finish it, no beta we die like men, seriously why is this in present tense, tbh i have no idea what this is but it is a thing that i wrote so, why is this in present tense?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insearchofamonstergirlfriend/pseuds/insearchofamonstergirlfriend
Summary: “Stunning redheads such as us can only logically deign to accompany one another.”their game starts like this. a request to attend the yule ball together. it concludes with the girls sharing a glass, giddy with all they have gotten away with, and not a soul aware they were responsible for it.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Antiope | Aileen Ross
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	the ginger gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astra_Across_the_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Across_the_Stars/gifts), [DistractedDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/gifts).



The first move of the night is a simple one. A girl with ginger hair stumbles by a table holding a vast bowl. To most watchers, it’s innocent, nothing of note. But to her date, it’s the opening move that will cause the whole evening to sink or swim.

Antiope, the date in question, watches the spell settle over the bowl and waits for Ginny to return to her side. But first there’s her relative to contend with: Minerva McGonagall who of course notices the magic and heads her date off.

She chides her but Antiope knows, or at least hopes, it won’t stick. And that’s part of where the fun lies. It could all end now. One move and Ginny is kicked out of the Yule Ball, but it’s the first Yule Ball in over two hundred years. Everyone is excited and here for the fun; except perhaps Ginny. The only third year at the ball, here for the havoc and chaos more than anything else.

And that’s it, isn’t it? Now, they won’t expect much further. Ginny has been chided; she should behave the rest of the night. As the only third year, she wouldn’t want to risk getting kicked out, would she? And if there were further mischief, surely she wouldn’t be the one responsible.

Antiope had only met Ginevra Weasley a few months ago but even she is well aware of the utter foolishness of that thought. To imagine one could keep the witch under control is preposterous.

Antiope would never try. A girl like her is enthralling because of her chaos, not despite it. 

It’s her move now. An escalation from the spell Ginny cast upon the punch. That is what’s expected. Ginny stands beside her now, grinning with anticipation.

As a champion, Antiope should probably behave better, she’s representing Chalcioecus after all. But she’s never exactly been the most perfect representative of her school. Chalcioecus loved to promote itself as an all-female school with “no romantic distractions,” but that was only applicable for the heterosexuals. Unfortunately for the school, Antiope was not that — she’d figured that out two years in — but it was their own fault for being so narrow-minded (sometimes she does wonder if it had initially been an intentional oversight).

 _Colorvaria_. It isn’t an extreme spell by any means, but Flitwick’s lilac coloured hair appears to please Ginny and that’s good enough. Fortunately the teacher himself has imbibed a bit too much fairy wine to notice.

But that’s not the end of it, not even close. They make sure to wait in between the spells, but before too long Ginny is casting _Piertotum Locomotor_ on the various ice sculptures. Slowly, one by one, they wake and began to dance. Some waltz together, or with those witches and wizards on the floor who are alone or willing to part with their partners, and others dance alone. One sculpture in particular does a perfect headspin right in front of the professors. Fortunately they seem inclined to leave it be and not a soul glances Antiope and Ginny’s way.

Antiope grins and spins her date as she tucks her wand away.

Spells are clearly more her date’s forte than her own, even though Ginny is a few years younger than her. Still, Antiope holds her own, she thinks, or at least does not disappoint. She directs a _Diminuendo_ towards a number of chairs a group of boys are walking towards, and Ginny's peal of laughter at their consternation sends an equally delighted grin to her face.

Later that night, mischief complete, Ginny and Antiope lean against a wall, sharing a glass of a pink drink, not originally alcoholic but definitely so now, due to their individual antics. Rigel Black walks by. 

She would be the Half-blood Champion if not for him, but any sort of displeasure about that she may have felt earlier is easy to forget with Ginny.

After her own lovely date tells him where his went and he goes on his way, Antiope pulls Ginny closer, twisting one of her curls around her finger and taking another sip from the glass.

For now, their game is done but not perhaps the night, and not perhaps their flirtation, and if Ginny and Antiope meet later, perhaps the game can resume again.

(They do and it does, at a party to celebrate a certain Slytherin passing the Potions Mastery exam. This time Antiope brings her sword. And if they leave together after chaos they do in fact claim responsibility for, well everyone will know what a couple two stunning redheads can make).


End file.
